


Call Christophe if you're Nasty

by Kamikaze_stewardess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Consensual Infidelity, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, This is trash, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, this is filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_stewardess/pseuds/Kamikaze_stewardess
Summary: Yuuri knows all about Victor's little expeditions with Chris. He knows that sometimes, Victor craves something Yuuri just can't give him, but Chris can.And he's ok with that.As long as he gets to watch.And maybe join in.A big gay fic in which Yuuri pops his threesome cherry, Victor is a dirty little slut and Chris just loves ass and dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of god...if you're bashful, TURN BACK NOW! This fic is exxxtra spicy!

Yuuri knows all about Victor's little expeditions with Chris. He knows that sometimes, Victor craves something Yuuri just can't give him, but Chris can. 

And he's ok with that.

As long as he gets to watch.

And maybe join in.

The first time he'd found out about their relationship together, it had been in past tense; Victor shared his sexual conquests with Yuuri, including his fuck buddy relationship with Chris. Little did he know, the Japanese skater regularly masturbated to the mental images of Christophe pounding into his fiance's ass. He'd even subtly handed Victor permission to seek out Chris's services, should the need ever arise- in the beginning, they'd shared a "don't ask, don't tell" policy.

But the first time he saw it, it had caught him completely off guard, and it was one of the hottest things he'd ever witnessed.

~~~~

Chris and Victor rarely saw each other outside of competition. The banquet after the season's end was where they really cut loose and caught up with each other; it wasn't really Yuuri's type of event, so he stayed in to get a good night's rest, but Victor and his best friend loved it. They loved to soak up the energy of the crowd, seeing everyone they'd competed against, finally relaxed- and shit faced, at that.

Yes, "shit faced" was a good way to describe the vibe of the entire banquet attendance. Everyone indulged in open bottles of champagne, vodka and whiskey; hell, even Yurio snuck sips of champagne glasses left unattended.

But no one "indulged" like Victor and Chris.

The banquet had just started an hour prior, and the two of them were already two sheets to the wind; Victor had challenged Chris to take a shot every time someone said words like "ice, grand prix final, gold, silver, lutz, loop and axel." Naturally, their game had served to get them both thoroughly drunk; they both had to lean against each other as they stumbled through the banquet hall, with Victor waving cheerfully and slurring his greetings to all of the attendees.

"Jesus, are you two assholes drunk already?" Grumbled Yuri; he stood there, leaning against a doorway with his arms crossed, eyes glancing over to the pair of intoxicated men.

"Yurio!!!!" Cried Victor; he released his hold on Chris's shoulder and threw his entire body weight onto Yuri Plisetsky's much smaller body. The blonde boy struggled not to fall over, having to support a very drunk Victor.

"What the fuck, get off of me! Go find another cocktail, or go back to your room and fuck Yuuri, for all I care. But leave me alone!"

"Aw, don't be like that, Yuri. Why are you always so angry?" Purred Chris; he came over to run a seductive finger down Yuri's side, stopping to place his hand on the smaller boy's hip. "Seems to me, you may need a release." 

Yuri made gagging noises and shoved the two skaters off of him, earning two matching pouts from both of them.

"Why are you so mean??" Cried Victor.

"Come on love, there's a jacuzzi tub calling our name," said Chris. He was now seeing double, so he struggled for a moment to figure out which Victor he should grab by the sleeve and drag off.

The pair of men made their way back upstairs; Victor stumbled, paused when he reached the top of the stairs and pulled Chris by his shirt collar into a heated kiss. It was open mouthed, sloppy and filthy; Yuuri's kisses were chaste, or long and passionate, but Chris had no shame in shoving his tongue in Victor's mouth and dueling for dominance.

They didn't stop until they needed to come up for air. They were both aware of the arrangement made with Yuuri, so Chris didn't have to feel bad about ravishing a married man....not that he would anyway.

"Your room or mine?"

Victor panted to catch his breath before he answered the other man.

"Yuuri's asleep in our room."

"Mine it is then." With that, he grabbed Victor and lifted him up, his hands on the other man's ass cheeks and Victor's mile long legs wrapped around his waist.

This way, they could make out and grind against each other, while Chris carrier him to his own hotel room. He fumbled as he tried to reach his plastic card key, but Victor took the lead and grabbed it out of Chris's back pocket. He turned around to swipe it and unlock the door; Chris couldn't get into the room fast enough, running forward with a shrieking, delighted Victor in his arms.

He deposited the silver haired skater on the bed, stretching out over top of him and leaning up on his outstretched arms to get a good look at his long time fuck buddy. Victor's hair was a mess, splayed out on the pillow like a halo around his head; his cheeks were flushed from alcohol use, his eyes glazed over with lust. He looked delicious. Chris actually licked his lips and felt his mouth water.

"I missed you," mumbled Victor, running his hands through Chris's curly blonde hair.

"Not nearly as much as I you, darling," said Chris, leaning down to plant kisses along Victor's lips, cheeks and neck.

Chris had always been an attentive lover; he took the time to lavish Victor's body, paying attention to every single inch of him. The buttons on his dress shirt were torn away, revealing a perfectly sculpted chest and pale pink nipples; Chris licked and nipped at one of the erect little buds, then blew cool air over the sensitive spot. Victor shivered and gripped a handful of his hair.

"You still taste delicious, after all this time," said Chris. 

"It's only been a year," said Victor, laughing melodically at Chris's flirtatious praise.

"Every day without you underneath me feels like an eternity."

Victor was so hard it ached. From what he could feel pressing up against his thigh, so was Chris; as much as he loved feeling the expert tongue trailing down his chest and stomach, he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Chris, please-"

"Mm, please what, baby?"

Victor growled deep in his throat.

"Just fuck me already! I need to cum!"

"If you insist," said Chris; he unbuttoned Victor's dress pants, working them off of his long legs, then did the same to himself. To be cheeky, he left his own tie around his neck, much in the same fashion he'd worn it last year with Yuuri.

"Turn around and bend over, pretty."

Victor groaned and did as he was told; his face pressed down into the hotel room pillow, ass raised in the air, revealing everything to his partner. Chris hummed in delight and ran his hand over Victor's smooth, sculpted cheeks.

Then, without warning, he landed a sound "SMACK" over Victor's ass, making the other man cry out.

"You've gotten a bit out of shape since you've been coaching. Your ass has some jiggle to it now," said Chris, right before landing another smack on Victor's opposite cheek.

Although the silver haired Russian cried out in pain, Chris knew he loved every second of it. This was the game they played each time; sometimes, their roles were reversed, but the roughness of their sex play was exactly what Victor sought him out for.

Once his ass had been thoroughly smacked, Chris ran a tan finger down the crack between the two cheeks, quietly moaning his approval. He paid particular attention to the small, pink opening, as tight and untouched as he'd always seen it.

"Still completely hairless," he muttered to himself. "This looks especially delicious. May I taste it?" He teased the sensitive hole with just the very tip of his finger; Victor cried out and nodded the best he could, with his head buried in the pillow. Words were a foreign concept to him now. As much as he wanted Chris to bury his cock inside of him, he hadn't bottomed since last year's banquet and needed the extra preparation.

Chris dug his fingertips into Victor's ass cheeks, gripping them hard and spreading them as far apart as they would go. Then, he used the very tip of his tongue to tease the outer age of Victor's asshole. The man beneath him shivered and groaned; the muscle under his ministration twitched and fluttered. Chris couldn't help himself; he buried his face in Victor's ass, lapping eagerly and moaning, as if the flesh in his mouth was the most delicious morsel he'd ever tasted. (It really was.)

Victor's legs quaked as his moans grew louder and more shrill; Chris had to place an arm around his middle to hold him upright. 

When he pulled back, he took a moment to admire the wet, glistening asshole he'd just eaten like a fine dining experience. He hadn't stopped until Victor was red in the face; then, and only then, was he ready to slip a thick, tanned finger into the tight channel. His partner winced and hissed as the digit slipped past the knuckle; Chris used his other hand to rub soothing circles on his back.

"Shh, I know, baby. It'll feel good very soon."

Victor whimpered, soothed and excited by Chris's praises. He pushed his hips backward until Chris got the hint and started thrusting the finger in and out of him; soon, he was ready for a second finger, and then a third.

Once Chris felt he was appropriately stretched and prepared, he pulled his fingers out and planted one last kiss on the relaxed hole.

"Are you ready, darling?"

"Yes, yes, PLEASE, just fuck me!"

Chris snickered.

"Your wish is my command."

He gripped his thick cock in one hand and pressed the head against Victor's entrance; at first, his thrusts were teasing and short, slowly working the tip into the tight ass beneath him. Victor's eyes were clenched shut; the intrusion was always uncomfortable, but Chris worked to make sure it was never too painful.

"Are you still alright, sweetheart?" He didn't move until Victor nodded.

Then, with one final swift thrust, his cock was buried in Victor's hot, impossibly tight ass. Chris had to bite his knuckle to keep from losing control and fucking the man into oblivion.

"Still alright?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Victor breathed heavily, in through the nose and out through the mouth. He didn't want Chris to pull out, but needed a moment to adjust, as he always did. Chris's dick was massive, much larger than the toys he occasionally used; he never bottomed for Yuuri, always preferring to feel his partner's tiny body engulfing his own member.

"That's it, baby, just breathe." Chris spoke to him in a soft, soothing voice; he'd started rubbing Victor's back again, trying his best to bring the man as much comfort as he could while he waited for Victor to adjust.

Finally, after an eternity had passed by, Victor climbed up onto his hands and knees and rocked his hips backward. Chris took the hint, as he pulled almost all the way out and then snapped his hips forward. Victor cried out, thoroughly enjoying his ass being stuffed with massive cock.

Chris was fucking him with abandon now. His thrusts were short, powerful and deep; the sound of his balls slapping against Victor's soft flesh filled the room. His fingertips dug into the smaller man's hips, pulling his ass back against him as he thrust in and out, pounding into Victor's body as hard as he could.

Victor's moans turned to higher pitched whines; he was close, so close precum dripped from the tip of his neglected dick. Chris took the hint and reached down to grip him, pumping in time with his thrusts.

They would both cum soon.

That's when they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat, and they froze.

~~~~~~

Yuuri's body was confused. Even though they'd been in the foreign country long enough to adjust, he was still jet lagged; he'd opted out of attending the banquet, preferring instead to catch up on all of the sleep he'd missed.

But much to his annoyance, he'd woken some time around midnight, needing to pee. Then, he simply couldn't go back to sleep; after tossing and turning for an hour, he decided to go check on Victor. There was a 99% chance his husband was hammered by now, possibly passed out in a chair, vulnerable to whatever prank the other skaters played on him.

However, when Yuuri went to look for him, he was no where to be found; he wasn't dancing, eating, drinking, or using the restroom. So, he decided to ask around, and that's when the other Yuri told him about Chris.

Everything was clicking into place, then. He knew exactly where to find Victor.

He wasn't surprised at all that his fiance had stumbled up to Chris's room, rather than returning to his own bed to pass out drunk. In fact, he wasn't even surprised to hear the familiar, breathy moans, coming from the Swiss skater's room.

He was, however, surprised to see they hadn't even bothered closing the door.

There, for all of the hotel guests to see, was Victor Nikiforov, bent over and being plowed by skating rival, Christophe Giacometti. Yuuri just shook his head; he could see the headlines now.

He stayed a while, not making a peep and just watching the scene; he had to admit, it was an attractive sight to behold. He'd never topped Victor before. He'd never known the sounds and faces his husband would make as he was being stuffed and stretched with dick. To say Yuuri was aroused would be a huge understatement; he had a massive tent in his pajama pants, and he just couldn't resist quietly closing the door and letting his hand wander south.

It wasn't until he thought Victor was about to cum that he stopped himself; he cleared his throat, alerting the two lovers to his presence, and fought to not burst out laughing at their "deer in headlights" look. 

"Yuuri! I, umm..well-" Victor was beyond embarrassed, clamoring to crawl out from under Chris, who didn't even look the least bit startled.

"No, wait!" Shouted Yuuri, surprised by his own boldness. He wouldn't allow himself to be shy or timid now; he wanted one thing and he was going to get it. "  
....don't stop. Please."

"....You're not angry?" Asked Victor.

Yuuri gathered his strength and shook his head.

"No, why would I be? We talked about this, remember?"

Of course, Victor was aware of their agreement, otherwise he would've never propositioned Chris. He did this every year, afterall, but this was the first time Yuuri had walked in on them.

Above him, Chris spoke.

"I think Yuuri wants to watch, Vitya," said the man, still buried to the hilt in the Russian skater's ass. "Right, Yuuri?"

Suddenly all eyes were on him; Yuuri felt his face grow hot and flushed, but still, he nodded just once. 

"If you're sure..." said Victor.

Yuuri cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'd like to watch....for a bit. And if I feel brave enough, I'd like to join...if that's ok?"

Victor smiled at him and said, "of course, love."

"Great, well if you two are done hashing it out, can we keep going? I'm getting soft here."

Victor laughed heartily and thrust back onto Chris's semi-hard cock. Chris was almost instantly hard again, so he returned to thrusting in and out of Victor's body. The brief intermission helped to delay his orgasm, and now he was able to thrust again with renewed vigor.

Yuuri was wringing his hands together; he was a bit unsure of what to do, so he settled for pulling up a chair and making himself comfortable.

"Umm...Victor?" He spoke up, making the two men on the bed pause.

"Yes, lyubov?"

"Could you two slow down? Maybe....change positions?" 

Christophe smiled and pulled out of Victor's body; Yuuri caught a brief glance of the beautiful, slack asshole, before Victor sat back on his knees.

"What would you like to see?"

Yuuri cleared his throat and adjusted his shirt collar. It was growing uncomfortably warm in the room.

"Maybe....you could get on top for a minute?"

Chris smiled broadly and batted his eyelashes.

"I think I have an idea, Vitya," said Chris, beckoning Victor to come over.

Chris leaned back against the headboard and patted his lap.

"Come sit here and lean against me, darling."

So, Victor did; he grinned in excitement and straddled Chris's lap, backward. With Christophe assisting in positioning his erection against Victor's entrance, the man on top slowly sank down onto it, moaning in satisfaction.

"How does it feel, Victor?" Came a timid voice from the corner of the room.

Victor looked over to see Yuuri's face; his cheeks were dusted with a pale pink blush, and his bottom lip was being worried between his teeth. The boy was quite clearly aroused.

"It feels incredible. I love it when Chris pounds into me- Aaah!" He was cut off when Chris angled his hips to strike at his sweet spot.

"Mm, Victor is so nice and tight, Yuuri," purred Chris. His hands were on Victor's hips, gripping him and working him up and down, bouncing on the large shaft. "Have you ever been inside of him?"

Yuuri's eyes grew wide and his blush spread all the way to his ears and neck.

"N-no, I....I'm too small to really please him."

Although the words sounded like they'd come from a place of insecurity, Yuuri's body language said otherwise; Chris could actually see the other man's erection twitching inside of his pants. That's when everything clicked inside his head.

"Oh really? Well then, can we see it?"

Yuuri's hands trembled as he shook with nervousness, but that didn't stop him from reaching into his pajama pants and pulling out his aching erection. It was smaller than Victor's, and much, MUCH smaller than Christophe's, but the Swiss skater found it to be adorable. It was uncut, just the way he liked them, with a pretty pink tip poking out just so.

"Oh no, you could never please our Victor the way I can." Yuuri whimpered at the other man's words, but there was a hint of pleasure to be heard and it rang clearly in Chris's ears. He knew just what the other man fantasized about when he touched himself at night...or maybe even when he was being fucked by Victor. Now there was a lovely image.

"Yuuri, why don't you come over here? Don't be shy," said Chris, momentarily pausing from fucking Victor's ass. That could wait, despite his friend's pitiful whine. He was silenced when Chris landed yet another solid slap on his ass.

"Hush, you. Now, Yuuri...I want you to suck Victor off while I fuck him. Would you like that?" Yuuri nodded numbly.

"Good. You may not be able to get anyone off with that tiny thing, but we can make use of you yet."

Yuuri shuddered; he knew he should've been hurt and humiliated by the larger man's words, but it only served to arouse him even further. So he crawled onto the bed and kneeled in front of his husband.

Victor's eyes were half lidded and he was panting; Yuuri recognized this face as the one he always made when he was getting close to coming. His thick, pale cock was throbbing and pulsating; the head was so red, it was almost purple. Yuuri could only imagine how badly Victor needed to get off.

So, after carefully setting his glasses on the bedside table, he bent down and took the head of Victor's dick into his mouth.

Instantly, he felt the man's hips jerk and thrust up into his mouth, making him choke and sputter. 

Chris gripped his hips harder to hold him down, and tutted with his tongue. "Now, Victor, be still so Yuuri can suck your cock. Don't choke the poor boy." 

Victor nodded and reached out to pet Yuuri's hair, in a silent apology. Chris winked over his shoulder and nodded for him to continue.

This time, Yuuri took a bit more into his mouth; he'd never be able to swallow the entire length, but he knew to work his hand up and down the shaft to compensate. Beneath them both, Chris returned to giving Victor short, gentle strokes of his dick, as not to cause poor Yuuri to choke.

As his confidence grew, Yuuri experimented more with different ways to please his husband. He gripped harder, swirled his tongue around the head and sucked until his cheeks were hollow. He was encouraged as Victor's knees shook on either side of him; he was letting out breathy little pleas of "more" and "harder," not specifying whom he was talking to. Perhaps both of them.

Yuuri and Chris simultaneously fucked and sucked harder, until Victor's moans and cries grew closer and closer together. 

Yuuri pulled back and said, "tell me when you're about to come," and when Victor nodded, he went back to work. 

Not even a minute later, Victor shouted "I'm close!" So Yuuri pulled back and started pumping the shaft with his hand, until Victor cried out from his orgasm, cumming across his husband's face.

He was mortified, until Yuuri looked up him and gave him a devilish smile. This was new.

Even Chris seemed surprised, as he whooped and cheered in celebration of Yuuri's new feat. Then, he crooked his finger, beckoning for the smaller man to come over. Chris licked the cum from Yuuri's cheeks and mouth, then brought him in for a sloppy kiss, sharing the taste of Victor between them. 

Without any warning or hesitation, he brought Yuuri up to stand on the bed, and took the boy's raging hard on into his mouth, deep throating him like the professional dick sucker he was. Yuuri yelped and clutched the headboard, fighting not to lose his balance; while he had impressive stamina on the ice as well as in the bedroom, he'd been so aroused from watching the show, Yuuri couldn't hold off from cumming quickly. He panted and gripped Chris's shoulders, whilst the other man gulped down his cum greedily, then lapped up what had slipped out of his mouth and dribbled down Yuuri's balls.

Chris was a gentleman. He made sure both partners had been satisfied first. With Yuuri and Victor both thoroughly fucked and sucked, he gave a few more quick thrusts and exploded into Victor's ass. His orgasm was long, drawn out and absolutely earth shattering; Chris's eyes clenched shut, his mouth hung open and his voice practically sang as he came deep inside of his best friend. It took him a moment to recover before he could pull out; he hadn't even noticed Yuuri leave his side, whom was now kneeling in front of Victor, kissing his husband passionately. 

Chris clapped his hands together and looked in awe at the pair before him.

"I want what they have!" He said to no one in particular.

Once Yuuri and Victor parted, their foreheads pressed together as they both closed their eyes in exhaustion. Victor reached out to run his fingers through his husband's inky black hair.

"Lyubov moya, I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Heh, yeah...I have to admit, watching you was incredible. I never thought I'd enjoy it was much as I did."

Victor pulled back and put a hand on his chest, the look of surprise evident on his face.

"Me? What about you?! You've never let me....well, do THAT, before," said Victor, making a crude gesture toward Yuuri's face. "You never cease to surprise me, Yuuri."

Yuuri giggled nervously and rubbed the short hair on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well....I surprise myself sometimes."

"Hey," mumbled a sleepy voice from beside them. They both looked at Chris, having forgotten he was there. "If you two are finished kissing and making up, can we go to sleep now? The room is spinning."

Victor blushed; he'd forgotten just how much Chris had to drink, and admittedly, he was feeling a little dizzy himself. He was far too tired to walk back to his own hotel room, and if he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit his ass hurt to badly to walk down a flight of stairs.

Victor turned to Yuuri and asked, "shall we sleep in here tonight, love?"

And Yuuri couldn't think of a single reason not to. So he nodded and snuggled under the blanket; he found a comfortable spot in the middle, nestled up to Chris's back, with Victor spooning behind him. Being between the two of them felt safe and warm. Victor smiled and reached to turn off the light, then planted one last kiss on his husband's lips. Chris was already snoring and Yuuri's eyes were drifting shut.

After a few moments, Victor whispered into the dark. "Hey, Yuuri?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you'll want to do this again?"

Victor couldn't see him through the darkness of the room, but Yuuri was smiling to himself. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I'd like that.....but next time, you get to watch while Chris fucks me."


End file.
